


Whose Loves Are Dearer

by Kiyoko18



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Abortion, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Black Market Organ Trade, Black market stuff really takes a back seat till the very end, Brief descriptions of smut, Discussion of Abortion, Everyone Sucks a little here, Impregnation, Jason gets Wally pregnant, Light Smut, M/M, Mentions of Black Market, Omega Wally West, Omegaverse, Organ Theft, Platonic Jason/Wally, Romantic Dick/Wally, Sex With No Strings Jason/Wally, messy relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Dick and Wally go on a 'break', which Wally pretty much takes as they're done when Dick decides he doesn't want to talk things out. He runs into Jason at a bar when he goes out to mope and ends up making some...questionable decisions.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Wally West
Comments: 56
Kudos: 87





	1. He Stays Me Here At Home Unkempt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own private little soap opera, if I'm honest with myself.

“...so that’s it. You just want to end it.” Wally said, sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. 

Dick had been sitting at the desk nearby. The alpha leans forward, putting his face in his hands. “That’s...That’s not what I meant Wally. I was just thinking...maybe we take a break, just for a little while. You can go stay with Barry for a while and we both just take a breather. At least till I finish this case.”

“So you want to ‘pretend’ break up because you can’t handle working this case and being with me.”

“Now you’re putting words in my mouth, Wally. I don’t mean it like that. You and I both know our relationship has been rocky recently-”

“Which is why we should be trying to work it out together. Not breaking up.”

“But what if there's nothing we can fix right now. What if we both need to just to take a step back, collect ourselves and regroup.”

“Dick, this isn’t a mission! This is a relationship,  _ our _ relationship. You don’t split up and regroup later, you stick together and work things out  _ together _ . That’s why I don’t do ‘breaks’. If you want to break up, we break up for real. I’m not staying in a relationship where we’re technically still ‘together’ but I’m not with you.” 

“...Then maybe we should actually break up.” Dick’s voice was cold, but Wally could hear it wavering. 

The omega’s throat tightens. “...Is that what you want?”

“...Go to Barry’s place Wally. Go hang out with Bart, Iris, and all of them. You’ll be safe there.”

“I’m the fucking Flash, Dick. I don’t need to be safe.” Wally snapped and got to his feet, snatching up his jacket and storming out the door. 

Dick got up from the desk and followed him. “Wally, wait-!”

Dick was too late though and, in hindsight, he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. Wally was already out the door and likely a mile away by then. Dick looked down the hallway of his floor, the path Wally likely took. A small whimper came from Dick’s throat as he leaned against the doorframe as he sunk to his knees, his...the omega’s scent fading quickly.

* * *

2 weeks later, Wally found himself in a local bar, downing his third beer of what was sure to be many that night. 

The only messages he and Dick had had in that time was a quick text conversation, where Dick apologized for how their breakup went down, and that he hoped that Wally would be okay and that he could eventually forgive him.

He wouldn’t hear anything of getting back together though, or of talking anything out, not until Dick had finished the case.

Hence why Wally found himself here, drinking beer after beer, despite knowing that it wouldn’t do anything. His metabolism wouldn’t let him get drunk, much to his dismay, and he was therefore left to angst over his ex-boyfriend’s poor emotional management skills.

What he didn’t know is that he wasn’t alone in the bar, at least, not until a familiar large figure sat himself down on the stool beside him. 

“Howdy, West. What brings you to these parts?”

Wally blinked and turned his head, being greeted with a familiar sight. Tall, bulky, messy black locks, save for one bright white one at the crease of his widow’s peak, and a pair ethereal blue-green eyes that seem to glow at times. 

“...Hey, Jason.” Wally sighed, taking another sip of his drink. “Fella done did me wrong. I now only have drink to quell my sorrows.”

Jason chuckled as he ordered a drink for himself. “You and Dick fighting again?”

“...more than a fight.”

Jason pauses, taking a look at the omega. “Really? What happened? Something go bad with the case he’s working on?”

“...not exactly. I take it you haven’t heard.”

The alpha inspects Wally with a scrutiny that one can only expect from a bat. “...wait...did you two break up?”

Wally’s head slumped a little, the omega stared into his drink, as if pondering his graven reflection. 

“Huh...coulda fooled me.” Jason, muttered, thinking back to how just the other night he’d caught Dick mooning over a photo of him and Wally, out on a date, assumingly.

“Dick and I had been in a bit of a rough patch lately, and it only got worse after he took on that black market organ trade case. He was burning himself in work, he was paranoid and just…” Wally drifted off, shook his head, and downed the rest of his drink. “...yeah, long story short, it’s over.”

“...Can’t lie and say I’m not completely shocked. You two seemed close.”

“We were. But Dick is...well, you know what he can be?”

“Overdramatic, dense, and the same emotional comprehension depth as Bruce.”

“Hey.” Wally hissed but the alpha only snickered.

“You know I’m right.”Jason glanced at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. “...So I’m starting to pick up that the decision to break up wasn’t mutual. Dick’s idea?”

Wally chews on the inside of his cheek. “I mean we both agreed on it in the end.” 

“There is a difference between wanting to and agreeing to. So, which was it?”

Wally groaned and took a large gulp of the new beer he’d been passed. “Fine, I wanted to try and make it work, but Dick wasn’t having it. Kept telling me to go back to Central, at least till he could get this case figured out.” 

“And what happens when he does. You two planning on getting back together?”

Wally was quiet, staring at the polished wood of the bar. 

“...that bad, huh?”

“If I’m honest with myself, it’s a coin toss. I’m pissed but…”A small whine came from Wally’s throat. “...I miss him. I really do.”

A chuckle forced itself out of Jason. “You two got it bad. It’s kinda pathetic.”

“Gee, thank’s Todd.” Wally glared at the tall alpha. “If you’re just going to make fun of me, do you mind not. I’d rather drink my beer in peace.”

“You know that’s not going to work right? Speedster metabolism and all? You’re just drinking cheap beer with none of the perks.” Jason thought about it for a moment. “But maybe there is something that could help you feel a little better.”

“Oh really, what’s that?” Wally asked, dryly.

“Pick a hot alpha from the bar and take him home.”

Wally spits out his drink, gaping at Jason. “Who the hell do you think I am?”

“A single, relatively attractive omega who could use a little help getting over his ex...or not. I’m sure a few people here wouldn’t mind if you pretended it was Dick screwing you.”

“Jason I am not-”

“Why not?” Jason looking at him, eyes set and serious. “...Way I see it, Speedy, ball’s in your court and the worlds your oyster. Dick is the one who broke it off, even when you tried to fix it. Dick is the one who won’t try to reconcile, not till he’s done with work. You’re broken up. You’re single and you don’t owe it to him to wait around. If you want to have a few flings to keep you company in the meanwhile, Dick can’t say shit, not when this was his idea. Who knows, maybe this might help you decide whether or not you even want to get back together.”

Wally’s gaze fell, his guts churning with unease.  Jason could smell it on him and he sighed, a part of him genuinely feeling bad for the omega. “Look, Wally, I’m not going to tell you to do anything. As I said, worlds your oyster. You want to wait around for Dick to get his head out of his finely sculpted ass, all the more power to you. All I’m saying is you don’t have to.”

Wally swallowed, seemingly thinking it over. At first, he was thinking of just saying no. There wasn’t anyone Wally could think of that he thought would say yes to something like this, and he didn’t want to ask a stranger … too many risks he wasn’t willing to take.

Then he caught a glimpse of Jason out of the corner of his eye…and his mind started to wander. Jason was buffer than Dick, had broader shoulders too. He was taller, and Wally noticed he had a lot more visible scars. His blue-green eyes were hard and carried an age in him that Wally usually only saw in the older hero’s. Not in a man that was a few years his junior. While Dick’s blue eyes were softer, wiser, they held a soft glimmer of hope that was absent in Jason’s. 

Jason was similar, familiar. Something Wally could at least identify and … attribute to something else.

God, he’s gotta be out of his mind. 

He finished the rest of his drink and threw some cash on the counter to pay for it. “...Don’t suppose you’d be interested, would you Jay?”

The alpha froze, his drink midway to his lips. “...are you asking what I think you’re asking West?”

“Are you interested or not, Jason? If I’m not your cup of tea, I’ll just move on.”

Jason said nothing for a moment, but the wheel’s in his mind were turning. Then a smile crawled onto his face and he stood. “Never said that. If I remember correctly, I did say you were a reasonably attractive omega. You being my ‘big brother’s’ ex didn’t make me blind to that.” 

Jason looked Wally right in the eye, his mouth split into a smirk. “You sure you can go through with it though? Wouldn’t want to make this weird.”

“Shut up, Todd, and take me home.” Wally hissed out. He’d already spent two weeks alone in bed without his alpha to cuddle up behind him, and by god, he was not spending another when a temporary solution had presented himself. 

Jason’s grin turned oddly triumphant. He stepped away from Wally and gestured to the exit with a sweeping bow. “After you, West.”

Wally stepped toward it, heading outside the door with Jason bringing up the rear and praying to God he wasn’t going to regret this in the morning. 


	2. Now Our Sorrow Pales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Wally evidently did not regret it. Nor did he regret the several times after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy~

Well, Wally evidently did not regret it. Nor did he regret the several times after that. 

Yes, Wally eventually kept going back to Jason and had been for a little less than a month. He couldn’t help it. It was a choice between going back to his lonely apartment or at least having the comfort of an alpha next to him at night. 

And truth be told, Jason was pretty nice to him. They often got together for drinks or even a movie on occasion before...you know, going at it. 

It wasn’t serious. Though Wally would wonder about it as he laid, curled up in Jason’s sheets while Jason got dressed to go out on patrol for the night. Wally found comfort in Jason’s company, in his musky scent, in his thin resemblance to Dick, but… there were things about him he couldn’t overlook in a serious relationship. He couldn’t ignore his murderous tendencies or his ill-temper. Jason had a rage in him that Wally couldn’t handle outside of their ‘stress relief’. 

So they ended up in a no-strings-attached sexual relationship, cause at the end of the day, it worked. It was far better to just vent to and bang Jason than to go home alone to his empty apartment. 

And it’s not like he had a boyfriend.

...yeah, he and Dick still hadn’t gotten back together. The alpha was still neck-deep in his case and he and Wally had only seen each other a few times since that point, the most recent being the Titans meeting. In which he and Dick only shared a long glance. Wally had tried to talk to him after the meeting in private. It...didn’t end well. Dick had just brushed him off and told him that he was busy and that he’d see him later.

It...it was just so  _ frustrating _ .  _ Dick _ was frustrating!

And it was that built-up frustration that spurred Wally to the door of Jason’s safehouse. When a confused Jason answered the door, Wally threw himself at the alpha.

“Woah!” Jason exclaimed, falling back into the safehouse and managing to shut the door behind them, all while Wally was trying to get their clothes off. “Christ, West! Need a pick-me-up that bad?”

“Shut up. Your brother is fucking frustrating,” Wally growled and he dominated a brutal kiss while Jason led them both to the bedroom. When they reached the bed Jason took over and flung the omega onto it, climbing on top of him and pinning him on the bed.

Jason chuckles. “What, did he blow you off for work again?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Wally groans, ripping off Jason’s shirt. 

Jason looked down at the frustrated, neglected, and, truthfully, gorgeous omega under him and briefly wondered if his brother was insane. Seriously, who leaves a hot and powerful omega to go focus on a case. Let alone taking a month to do so!

It was almost too easy. Dick gave him such a wide opening it was hilarious. 

He supposed he should feel bad, screwing his brother’s ex, who he was  _ still _ hung up on. Jason wasn’t stupid, he’s caught his brother staring at the picture of the redhead, and on certain nights, he’d catch Dick moaning the omega’s name behind closed doors. Jason knew he should feel bad, but an opportunity to get under Dick’s skin had presented itself, and what better time to jump on it than when it was a situation of his brother’s own making?

So he crooned, wrestling off Wally’s pants. “Don’t worry about that now, dude. Now let me see if I can still find that spot that makes you mewl.”

Jason’s rough fingers groped and rubbed down strong hips and thighs, his lips latching onto the omega’s. Wally panted and squirmed. Then Jason trailed a finger up a slick covered inner thigh and the omega shivered.

“God, Jason, don’t toy with me. Fuck me!”

“Your wish is my command, West.” Jason crooned, a smirk splitting his face.

* * *

Wally laid in his bed, curled up in fetal position, his stomach aching. He’d gotten home from Jason’s late last night and woke up this morning to a vengeful stomach ache. It got so bad, to the point that right when he woke up this morning he had to puke. This had been happening on and off for about a week or two, and it had been steadily getting worse. He just felt awful and his stomach wouldn’t stop cramping…

...Wait…

...no...no way. He had been taking his birth control religiously, there was no…

Wally suddenly jumped up, super sped to the store and back, a box of pregnancy tests in hand. There was no harm in checking just to be sure. So Wally took the test, waiting for the results, curled up in the sheets.

When the timer went off twenty minutes later, Wally picked up the test, looking at the results.

His heart plummeted into his stomach when the test said it was positive. No, no that could be right. He took another test….and another...and another.

All of them came back positive.

Wally was two seconds away from a panic attack. He scrambled to his phone and texted Jason.

You: Get over here now!

Jason: Whoa, babe, you need me that bad ;) ~

You: No! It’s not that! This is serious! Just get over here and hurry!

Jason: Okay, Okay. Give me 15 min. I’ll be there.

Wally sat at the kitchen table staring at his phone with his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe...they had tried to be careful...he couldn’t be...oh, god, how could he be pregnant with his  _ ex-boyfriend’s brother’s _ baby?!

Wally felt dirty, downright scummy. This felt so...so.... _ wrong _ . He didn’t mind that much when they were just fucking around, no one was getting hurt. But this? This....was too much, too personal, too...too close to home.

…He fucked up, he fucked up so so bad.

He looked up right as Jason climbed through the window. “Hey, Walls. What was so important that you needed me here? I was in the middle of-”

“I’m pregnant.”

Jason froze, his face falling into something resembling barely concealed panic. “...is...is it mine?”

“No, it’s Kiteman’s. What do you think?!”

“Alright, sorry, geez! I’m just...fuck…” Jason collapses into the chair next to his, setting his helmet on the table. “... this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Jason glared at him and Wally sighed. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just...I’m freaking out okay.”

Jason’s glare fell into something resembling remorse and … guilt.

“...So what do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“With the … baby. What do you want to do? Do you want to keep it or…”

Wally swallowed and his gaze fell into his lap, his arms going to hug his middle. “...I don’t know.”

They both fell silent, unintentionally looking at Wally’s stomach. The redhead felt like he was going to be sick again. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “...We should have never gotten together.”

Jason blinked and looked up, noticing that the omega was starting to cry. He blanches and started to frantically look around, before giving Wally a towel. “Hey, hey don’t start crying. It’ll be okay, I promise. Look, if you want to keep it, I will help out any way you want. If you want to put it up for adoption or even just...abort it, it’s all available to you. I know that having a baby with a crime lord probably wasn’t on your to-do list.”

Wally gave a bitter chuckle, wiping away the tears. “Don’t go there, Jay. There is no room for any self-deprecating humor here. I’m honestly just...not ready to be a mom.” Wally leaned heavily on the table. “...I can’t do it, Jay. I’m not ready and adoption isn’t an easy option either. Any kids I have would likely be speedsters too. That’s what happened to Barry.”

Jason gave an affirming nod. “Okay then, clinic it is. Want me to find one for you?”

“You don’t have to do that, Jason.”

“Hey, I got you into this, I’ll get you out. I know a few good clinics. It’ll be a quiet in and out. No one will know and we can pretend this never happened.”

Wally looked down at his wringing hands. “Are you sure you want to do this, Jay? You seem to be taking this pretty easily.”

“...you aren’t the only one who’s not ready to be a parent, West. I was raised by two who weren’t...and we know how that turned out.”

“...yeah, didn’t work out too well for me either.”

Jason shot him a brief smile before he stood up and put his helmet back on. “I’ll be back in a few days with a few clinics in mind as well as any research I can find. Just take care of yourself till then. We’ll figure this out.”

“...thank you, Jason.”

“No problem, Wally”, He starts to climb out the window before he pauses and then slowly turns around. “And Wally?”

“Yeah.”

“For what it’s worth...I’m really sorry. It wasn’t supposed to get this … personal.”

“I know...don’t worry about it. Shit just...happens.” Wally gave him a small smile, and in a flash, Jason was gone, swinging down the block. 

  
Wally watched him go before his face fell again, the guilt creeping in, settling in his stomach where his and  _ Jason’s _ child was growing. Wally buried his face in his hands. He was such an  _ idiot _ . 


	3. I Will be Bitter With Him And Passing Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is back and...less than pleased with certain events.

Dick stared, dead-eyed, at the bat computer, going over the case files. They’d found another body last night, another omega, missing her liver, both her kidneys and her heart. They had found her in the Gotham River. Dick saw the pictures, they made him sick. 

Only in Gotham, right?

“Master Dick, perhaps you should retire for the evening. You look positively exhausted, sir.” Alfred came up behind him, equipped with a cup of tea. 

`

“I will, Al. I just need to finish compiling a list first.”

“And what list would that be, sir?”

“I managed to find a link to one of the abortion clinics in Gotham. It appears that all the victims were pregnant and had scheduled to have an operation. I’m trying to compile a list of all the patients from each clinic from the last couple months. Hopefully, this will give me a lead.”

“Well, I must admit it is good to see you making headway with this grizzly case, Master Dick,” Alfred set the tea down beside the young alpha, “but I can’t help but feel like there is something else troubling you.”

Dick took the cup, staring into the dark liquid pensively. His scent turned sour and thick.

“...I don’t suppose this has something to do with Master West, would it?”

Dick wilted, a bout of shame and longing rushing through him. Dick hadn’t seen the omega since the Titans meeting almost a week ago, and that brief encounter alone filled him with the want to pull Wally into his arms again. 

“...Do you think I did the right thing, Al? Taking a break.”

“I believe you will have to clarify what you mean, sir.”

“I mean do you think I did the right thing taking a break with Wally. I know he didn’t want to and that this was mainly my idea, but...I just wanted to clear my head. I hadn’t been doing well before this case, neither of us had, and after it just got worse. I couldn’t sleep, not without having nightmares which only made me more irritable and short-tempered during the day. Even worse when I started seeing...Wally in them.”

Dick put the cup aside and put his head in his hands. “I know that Wally would be fine, he’s the Flash, he can take care of himself but I just can’t get those images out of my head. It was driving me insane. I thought if…,” Dick sighed and looked up at Alfred. “...I thought if we broke it off and he went to stay with Barry for a little while, I wouldn’t spend so much time worrying about him. I’d have the time to get my head on straight. I didn’t care if I had to beg him to take me back, believe me I know I’d probably deserve it if he never did. I...I just wanted a way to assure myself that he’d be okay….now I just feel like garbage.”

Alfred held back a small smile to preserve his calm exterior. “Ah to be young again and feel love's keen sting.”

Dick gave Alfred an exasperated look and the old butler chuckled. “Forgive me, Master Dick, a bit of fun at your expense. But, truly, if you want my advice, I do believe that Master West was on to something.”

Dick wilted, knowing that he shouldn’t be surprised. Alfred put a steady hand on his shoulder. “I know that probably wasn’t what you wanted to hear, but I believe it to be true. After all, look at Mister and Misses Allen. Mister Allen is on the front lines of some very ghastly fights and Misses Allen wears a target on her person by being married to one of the strongest heroes in the world. Do you think they do not worry about each other?”

Dick had never thought about that, but Alfred had a point. Iris and Barry always stuck together, and while their relationship had been rocky at the start, Barry trusts her with everything. Given that Wally is their nephew...

“Those two allow for complete transparency between them, Misses Allen even knows most of the Flash's weaknesses. While certainly not easy, they both work together to toughen through the harsh weather of their dark spells. Given that they are Master West’s Aunt and Uncle, I’m fairly certain he has taken a page or two from them. I’d bet my hat that transparency is what Master West wanted from you, dear boy.”

Dick allowed that to sink in for a moment.

Before he could respond, however, there was beeping and the printer nearby started printing out a long sheet of paper. Alfred went over to retrieve and inspect it. “Ah, I believe your list is ready, sir.”

Dick sighed and finished his tea, rubbing his eyes. “I suppose I should go and have a talk with Wally soon, right?”

“...sooner than you think, Master Dick.”

“Huh, what do you mean?”

Alfred looked visibly uncomfortable as he inspected the list and continued, “...Master Dick, were you and Master West...intimate, before you separated.” 

“Yeah...why?” Dick stood up coming over to inspect the list himself. 

Alfred’s professional demeanor still held together, but now there was a layer of concern added. “Unfortunately I believe you will have more serious matters to address than just a messy breakup, sir.”

Dick squinted at the names, wondering what Alfred was talking about.

Then he saw it, in bold typed letters:

Wallace R. West - Gotham Central Clinic

Dick’s blood ran cold and his face paled. Alfred put his hands on the young man’s shoulder when it looked like he would stumble. “Master Dick,  _ Master Dick _ are you alright?”

Dick didn’t answer, his mind doing the mental math to check to see if it could be true, and the crushing guilt washing over him when he realized it could. Wally could very well be pregnant with his baby, and he had had no idea.

Why didn’t he tell him? Couldn’t he have called or sent him a text or-

...The Titan’s meeting...Wally had tried to approach him after.

Dick felt like he was going to be sick. God, he was such an  _ asshole _ !

Dick began to tear at this hair with his free hand, anguish having an iron grip on his trachea. “A-Alfred...Shit, I need to go. I need to go talk to Wally  _ now _ .  _ Fuck _ , Wally must hate me.”

“Hold on, young master. You’re exhausted and it is the middle of the night. Master West is likely asleep by now. Let’s get you to bed and a nice breakfast in the morning.”

The alpha groaned in protest, everything in him screaming to go to his omega, to comfort him and hold him.

Alfred only pulled him back toward the entrance to the manor. “Now, none of that. Get some rest and some food, you will need the energy. Then tomorrow you can go to Master West’s apartment with your back straight and your mind fresh to talk to him.”

“...He’s going to hate me, Alfred...I know it.”

“Don’t say such things if you don’t know for certain they are true. Master West may very well be angry, but after everything you have been through together, I am sure he does not hate you. Just go to him and say your peace. What will happen after, happens after, but the worst thing you can do is face this with an unsound mind.” 

Dick sunk into the butler’s support, as the elderly man brought him upstairs, likely to put him to bed. Dick tried to fight off the exhaustion, but by the time he was put in bed, his light nights, his uncertainties, and the guilt pulled him into an uneasy slumber.

He had no idea how he could face Wally tomorrow.

* * *

Dick tugged at the collar of his shirt as he approached Wally’s apartment, roses in hand. Was it appropriate to bring roses to something like this? He thought he’d feet bad if he showed up empty-handed, but was this appropriate? Maybe they could at least be an olive branch? Wally usually liked them.

Dick sighed staring at Wally’s door, apprehension building up in his stomach. Would Wally hate him? Would he even talk to him? And even if he did, what would they do about the baby? He knew that Wally was planning to get rid of it, but was that because he wasn’t ready or because he didn’t want to raise it by himself? If Dick was back in the picture, would he change his mind? Dick 100% supported whatever choice he made, but he was freaking out over what he was going to do if Wally decided he wanted to keep it.

Dick shook his head and pulled out the key to Wally’s apartment he had, before realizing he probably should knock, since he was pretty sure Wally wouldn’t appreciate him barging in.

He took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and brought his hand up to the door.

* * *

Wally and Jason were sitting across from each other in the living room, a bunch of folders spread out on the coffee table between them. Wally was looking through one of them.

“Jason, are you sure about this? This looks pretty expensive.”

“Most of the better clinics tend to be. Don’t worry about it though, I’m paying for it.”

“ _ How? _ ”

“...You don’t want the answer to that.”

Wally gave him a look, but to preserve his sanity, didn’t question any further, making peace with the fact that this operation would likely be funded through less than legal means. Wally simply looked over the outline of what was entailed in the surgical procedure, familiarizing himself with what would be used for anesthesia, which he’d probably have to find a way to compensate for, given his metabolism. 

Wally sighed, already doing the mental math. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, speedster metabolism just makes stuff like this...difficult is all. Don’t worry, I’ll figure out this part myself.”

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that.”

“Yeah, but otherwise, guess how this ended up happening.”

“...your metabolism.” 

“Bingo. Had a little bit of a growth spurt and gained a little muscle and suddenly my previous prescription just wasn't enough anymore. My body is fascinating.” Wally said, sarcastically.

“Yeah no, kidding,” Jason smirked for a brief moment before it fell at the omega’s cocked eyebrow and overall displeased expression. “Sorry, Sorry. Bad joke. Force of habit.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Wally sighed and set the folder aside, drinking some of his water. “But make no mistake, what we were doing is over. I never want another pregnancy scare for as long as I live.”

“Yeah, no, fair. I had no problem with screwing around, but the idea of having a kid is...terrifying. At least to me.”

“Scared your crime lord/vigilante lifestyle would put them in danger?”

Jason gave Wally a soft glare. “It would complicate things, but I do what I do for my own reasons, just like you. Anyway, I didn’t exactly have the best father figures growing up. Lord knows how good of one I could be.”

Wally gave a bitter laugh. “Yeah...same here.”

“What? I thought Barry was cool.”

“No,  _ Barry _ was, but he’s my Uncle. My dad was…” Wally’s nose scrunched up. “... let’s just say he wanted an alpha son he could mold and he got me.”

“Ah, one of those. Sorry, he sounds like an ass.”

“He was, but he and I don’t talk anymore. Which is fine by me. I get to move on with my life.”

“Well, more power to you. Here’s to telling our shitty dads to fuck off.” Jason raised his drink. Wally chuckled a little and clinked his cup with Jasons and took a sip.

Then there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, Wally? Are you home? I … can we talk.”

Wally’s face went pale and Jason stared at the door in a panic. 

“ _ What the fuck is Dick doing here? _ ” Jason hissed.

“ _ I don’t know _ .” Wally harshly whispered back as he got to his feet. “ _ Go out the window, I’ll take care of him! _ ”

“Wally?” Some more knocking. “Wally are you there? I can hear something.”

“I-It’s nothing! Just hold on a minute. I’m on my way there!” Wally turned to Jason, eyes panicky, hissing, “ _ Leave! Hurry! _ ”

Jason made a beeline for the nearest window, trying to force it open, and making a lot of noise in the process. Wally frantically tried to shush him to keep quiet, but suddenly the front door handle jiggled and swung open, Dick coming in looking worried and confused, key in hand.

It wasn’t until that moment that Wally remembered that he never got his key back from Dick. 

Wally and Jason froze, the alpha with one leg out the window and the omega standing there, visibly sweating. Both their faces adorned with identical dear-in-the-headlights looks. 

Wally gulped, expelling his distress with his pheromones. He didn’t know how to explain this. He didn’t know how to explain away Jason or the papers on the coffee table or the very obvious guilt that was written on his face. Then he saw the roses clutched in Dick’s hand and suddenly there was an equally strong grip clutching his heart, his vision getting cloudy with tears and the guilt crushing him.

Dick wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t even done with his case yet, why was he here trying to make up already? Why did this whole thing spiral out of control?

Dick meanwhile, is staring at the scene before him, confused and bewildered. However, as his brain starts to piece together the sight of Jason mid-escape through the window, Wally looking between him and Jason, obvious guilt and shame written on his face, and the abortion pamphlets on the table, something starts to dawn on him. A searing pit of anger and the possessive jealousy he was infamously known for began to grow in his chest, though he couldn’t tell if it was aimed at Jason, Wally, or himself.

From what he could discern, he was sure of one thing; that Jason knew Wally was pregnant and either A) The baby was his and neither of them told him or B) the baby wasn’t his and, based on evidence, it seemed to be Jason’s.

At this point, Dick couldn’t discern which scenario hurt him more, but he had a feeling on which one was more likely.

His teeth pulled back in a low snarl and he barked, “What the  _ fuck _ is going on here?!”

Wally whimpered, backing away from the door and the alpha. “...Dick...I was just….we...we were....” There’s a knot in Wally’s throat, and he stood there, squirming under the gaze of the alpha who was waiting on an explanation Wally didn’t want to give. 

Wally was fumbling, and between Jason grimly looking at the floor, and Wally’s stuttered and rambled explanations, the coil of Dick’s anger wound tighter. He felt hot to his core. All of them knew what this was about, there was no point in hiding it, so seeing them flounder just made him angrier, the dread and pain building up in his chest on whether or not his brother fucked and impregnated his ex. 

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, the suspense was damn near literally killing him and he snapped, "Wally! Just tell me if this is my fucking baby or not!"

Wally abruptly stops, tearily looking into Dick’s eyes. Then his gaze falls to the floor, tears spilling over and streaming down his face. He croaks out, "...it's not."

...So it was Jason’s. Dick rounded on the other alpha, growling, and rumbles, "You really wasted no time in knocking up my ex the second I turned my back, huh, little brother?"

Jason, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his temper in check, at least for Wally’s sake, bit back. "Dick, cool it. It wasn't supposed to go this far. I get that you're mad, but not in front of Wally."

Dick’s gaze shifts to the omega in the room, who is huddling by the wall, trembling from the angry alpha pheromones in the air and the overall hostility in the room. Something in Dick softens, seeing Wally crying and visibly in distress. He could smell it from where he was. Dick forms his lips into a tight line and takes a deep breath before he says anything else to Wally. His voice is tense, but softer, "So... you're aborting?"

Wally responds with a nod, not being able to trust himself to speak clearly.

Dick can only stare for a moment before he sets the roses on the kitchen table. He mutters, “I shouldn't have come, sorry for the intrusion. I’ll leave you to it.”

Dick turns to leave. As Wally watches him go, he looks between the roses and the alpha’s retreating form, an ice-cold wave of guilt and despair crashing over him. His shoulders shook from his soft cries, watching his ex-boyfriend, Wally was certain it was ex now, no way they’d recover from this, leave, and all he can get out is a raspy, "I'm sorry."

Dick stops in the doorway, shoulders tensing up. Wally can see them shaking, but Dick’s back was facing him and the omega couldn't see his expression. Then he slowly turns to Wally, voice cold, asking, "...are you really?"

It felt like a punch to the stomach and Wally's eyes painted his cheeks with tears. Jason snarled and stormed back into the apartment, "Piss off, Dick! This isn't Wally's fault, leave him alone!" 

Jason’s aggression caused Dick to snarl back " _ Well whose fault is it?! _ "

"Yours!! Yours for dumping an omega you're still so hung up on you think you have ownership of his fucking uterus!" Jason snaps, getting in Dick’s face. Alpha pheromones were thick throughout the room while the two men growled and snapped at each other, a fight on the brink of breaking out. 

Jason glared into Dick’s eyes and without thinking added, "...and mine too.” Jason’s voice was a low, angry rumble, “I did what I did because I knew it would piss you off. You were so hung up on Wally, who  _ you _ dumped, that the idea of him going to anyone else would’ve gotten under your skin. I slept with him to piss you off and remind you that Wally doesn’t have to wait around for you.”

“What?” Wally hiccuped, staring at Jason wide-eyed. Jason’s anger ebbed a bit, seeing Wally look at him with betrayal in his eyes. 

He offers the omega a silent apology, before Dick’s snarling got louder and the competitive, stubborn alpha Jason was known for being was back. He snarled, right in Dick’s face, “I own that I am an ass! I didn't mean for it to go this far, but that doesn’t absolve me and it doesn’t absolve you either! If you still wanted Wally so bad you should have stuck it out with him! Not get pissy when he moves on to someone else!"

Dick roars and lunges at Jason, knocking them both to the floor. Wally yells, watching in horror as the two wrestle, a flailing mass of kicking, clawing, biting, punching, and snarling.

As tired, drained, and hurt as Wally is, seeing the two brothers basically trying to kill each other on his living room floor makes him rush toward them and try to break up the fight.

“Stop it! Both of you stop!” Wally tried to pull them off each other, but both of them shrugged him away, too busy focusing on pummeling one another.

Wally was close to hysterics, not knowing how to get them to stop, and watching them only made it worse. They needed to stop, Wally couldn’t take this, and as gravely hurt as he was by both their actions, he didn’t want either of them dead. 

Finally, he grabbed a throw pillow and proceeded to beat the alphas with it. “Would! You! Knotheads! Knock! It! Off!” He punctuated each word with a smack, and to his surprise the alpha’s stopped, trying to shield themselves from the blows. They ended up breaking away from each other, looking up at Wally, who’s frame shook with anxiety and anguish.

Both their angry expressions fell at seeing the omega’s distressed form and they stood up, Dick reaching for Wally. “...Walls…”

“Get out.” Wally flinched away. “Get out,  _ both of you. _ ”

Jason started. “Wha- Wally wait, hold on-”

“No!” Wally glared at him, the panic leaving him and hurt rushing in. “I hope getting a dig at your brother was worth it.” He starts to push them towards the door ignoring their protests. Upon reaching the doorway he shoves them out. “Now that both of you have had your fun at my expense,  _ leave. _ I’ve got an operation tomorrow and the last thing I need is you assholes here.” 

Dick tries to come back into the apartment. “Wally, wait-”

“No.” Wally looks at him firmly, tears pouring again. “...if you got so mad that I got pregnant by another alpha after  _ you _ left me alone, I don’t want anything to do with you either. Go back to your case, beat on each other somewhere else, or whatever, I don’t care, but both of you need to leave.”

As he pushes them out and starts to close the door, he mutters a broken "I guess it's time I learn my lesson...never trust a Bat." And slams the door before sinking to the floor and sobbing.

Dick and Jason stare at the door. Something in Dick cracks, leaving him feeling hollow and wanting nothing more than to open the door, hold and comfort the omega on the other side while he begged for forgiveness. While Jason feels more like garbage than he ever has.

Jason and Dick glance at each other, venom held in their gazes, but in light of being emotionally devastated in more ways than one, or perhaps the sound of Wally’s sobs sobering them up, they part ways, silently fuming at each other. Each alpha leaving in the opposite direction from the other.

They can both still hear Wally's sobs as they leave, the sounds echoing in their minds, clear as day. No matter how far away they get.


	4. Say You Love Me Not, But Not In Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, everyone. Thank you for your patience and for reading. Hope you enjoy!

When Dick had gotten back to the cave and didn’t talk to anyone for the next 10 hours. He just stalked to his room and didn’t come out, not even at Tim’s, Damian’s, Alfred’s, or even Bruce’s insistence. Any attempts to make him leave was met with feral snarling. 

He spent the time in his room vacillating between anger at Jason to longing and hurt for Wally. The omega’s tears and anguished expression lingering in his mind. Moreover, he felt like he failed, utterly failed at being an alpha. He had gone there to talk to Wally and have a level headed conversation, and he blew it.

Dick groaned and leaned back in the chair of the bat computer, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off the ever-growing headache. He couldn’t even focus on his case anymore, all his thoughts were totally on Wally and how badly the alpha himself fucked up. 

Dick was about to just give up and hand the rest of the case to Bruce when he heard a commotion coming from the entrance of the cave. 

“Tim, listen, I should not be here. I was just going to drop-”

“Yeah, Yeah. I know, but I need some input on this case I’m working. I just need you to take a look.”

And the anger was back. Dick growled and launched out of the chair, rounding on the two people entering the cave, and lo and behold, there was a visibly uncomfortable and irritated Jason being dragged by a visibly confused Tim. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dick growls. 

“Dick?” Tim looked over at the eldest bat brother, confused. 

Jason however, just pushed past Tim and growled back, “Believe me Dick-head, I wouldn’t be anywhere near you if I could help it.”

“Woah, guys, calm down! What’s going on?” Tim got between them, the omega pushing the two alphas apart, but couldn’t get a word in edgewise and was drowned out by the ensuing argument. 

At least, until a firm, low voice cleared his throat causing them all to look over and see a very unamused Bruce. “...would you boys like to take this outside before you both wreck my cave?”

Both young alphas turned and snarled at the elder who approached them, neither in the mood to deal with Bruce’s emotional constipation at the moment. Then Alfred came up behind the bat, giving them a look of disappointment that cause their anger to cool. 

The elderly man sets the silver tray on a nearby table. “Dare I ask how your talk with Master West went, Master Dick?”

“Why don’t you ask him. Apparently, he was way ahead of me.”

“Dick if you wanna go, we can go outside and settle this now.”

“I highly doubt that is necessary, Master Jason.” The old butler said primly, stepping between the two alphas. He gave Bruce a look, to which the Bat simply nodded and walked past his eldests, going to the bat computer and leaving the butler to handle them. 

Alfred pulled them aside. “Now boys, what happened? And what does this have to do with Master West and his child?”

Neither Dick nor Jason speak at first, the shame of their actions weighting on them more with the presence of Alfred’s expectant look. Eventually though, they both spill, each telling Alfred their part of the story. Once they finish, Alfred doesn’t speak at first, digesting the information.

Then he spoke. “Boys, I am disappointed in both of you. While true that Master West was free to pursue any relationships he wished, you, Jason, should have known better than to take advantage of an omega in such a manner. You knew Master West was longing for Richard, you should not have capitalized on that.” Then he turned on Dick. “And You, Richard. Your behavior was abhorrent. There was no reason for you to go flying off the handle as you did, especially not in the presence of an already distressed and pregnant omega. What were you thinking?”

Both alphas flinched, within the scolding and shame returning tenfold. Dick had no response. “...I don’t know Al...I just got so … angry.”

“Clearly. You need to learn to get that temper under control, young man. Or it’s going to cost you, and you’re going to miss something important.” Alfred hummed, visibly still displeased.

Both of the alpha’s stared at the floor, unable to meet either Alfreds or an aghast Tim’s eyes. 

Alfred shakes his head and pushes past them. “You boys have a lot to make up for to Wallace. I pray he has it in him to forgive you.”

“No time for that yet though.” Bruce cut in, coming over, cowl on, and carrying a casefile. “I’ve looked over the evidence Dick compiled, as well as some of my own observations. I believe we have a suspect.” 

Bruce brings up a picture on the bat computer of a homely doctor. “This is Dr. Emile T. Plikisvski. He works at one of the abortion clinics Dick scoped out. Up until the last couple of years, he’s had a successful practice, but after an incident where he accidentally injured one of his patients during an operation, he’s prestige has diminished and struggled for work. He’s had to work at the clinic just to make ends meet. However, it’s not enough to cover his expenses. Therefore he has likely turned to the black market organ trade for extra funds, getting the organs from his less well known or less affluential clients. Think single mothers, young men and women far from home, and sex workers. People who wouldn’t be easily missed by law enforcement.”

Bruce pressed a button to several headshots of previous victims. “A profile that fits most of our victims. And they all were seen or heard going to get an abortion, and three of the victims went to Gotham Central Clinic, where Plikisvski is currently employed.”

Dick and Jason nod along with Bruce’s explanation. 

But then something seemed to dawn on him. 

“Jason...what clinic is Wally scheduled for his operation?” 

Jason looked up, something dawning on him too. “...Gotham Central Clinic…”

“FUCK!” 

Dick and Jason bolted toward their respective bikes and tore out of the cave, not even giving the other members of the Batam to ask what was going on. 

Dick wouldn’t have been able to hear them anyway, not over the sound of the blood rushing through his ears. Suddenly all the nightmares he’d had were becoming terrifyingly real. Despite his efforts, Wally was in the belly of the beast.

….and it was all his fault. 

\---

Wally sat on the bus, staring at nothing. He felt hollow, completely numb.

He hadn't slept well the night before. Hadn't slept at all really. He was up most of the night crying, evidenced by his puffy red-rimmed eyes. His head swimming with thoughts of both Dick and Jason. One the man he loved, even still, and the other, someone who he thought he'd found a friend in.

...so much for that. Wally curled in on himself. If he had any more tears to shed, he's sure he'd start bawling all over again. He's never felt more cheap.

Wally only responded to the living world when the bus announced his stop. Only then did he slump off the bus, his zombie-like state making him oblivious to the people around him. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he silently made his way to the clinic. Wally fought off the wave of nausea that hit him as he was reminded of what was growing inside him. He swallowed it down. He wanted nothing more than to get this whole mess over with.

He walked inside and checked in, before taking a seat and waiting for his name to be called. To a normal person, this would have been a few minutes of mild discomfort, but to a speedster, to Wally, it seemed like hours, where he was left alone with his thoughts. It was torture.

Wally could hardly believe how fast his life went to shit. He should never have stuck around for Dick. He should never have even thought about sleeping with Jason. What the hell had he been thinking? 

Finally, his name was called and a homely doctor led him into the back. "Afternoon, Mr...West?"

"Yeah...that's me. Are you Dr. Plikisvski?"

The doctor smiled. "Indeed I am. Right this way."

Wally followed him back, really looking at anything. “So, Wally, where are you from.”

“Huh...oh, uh. I’m technically from out of town.”

“Oh really. Any family or friends nearby?”

“No, no family. And the few friends I do have...we had a bit of a falling out over this whole mess.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” The doctor opens the door for Wally, letting him go in. “Not to worry though. This’ll all be over soon. Just lay down on the table and relax.”

Wally did as the Doctor ordered, laying down on the operation table and watching the doctor intently. He wanted to see what sort of sedative the doctor was using so he could triple the dose if need be.

“So, Mr. West, do you have any plans after this. Maybe travel, going to visit family?” The doctor spoke as he dug through the drawers, pulling out a syringe and a small bottle.

Wally squirms, not really in the mood for small talk, but quietly responding, “Uh...I was thinking of going to visit my uncle, but...I didn’t have any set plans. I honestly don’t know what I’m planning to do.” 

Wally squints and looks at the bottle, trying to read the label. He squinted more in confusion when he read the label that read Ketamine. 

“Um...If I can ask, what sedative are you using?” 

“Of course. It’s just some Propofol. I’ll inject it and you’ll be unconscious for the procedure.” 

Alarm bells started to go off in Wally’s brain. He saw the label. It did not say Propofol. The instant the Doctor turned around with the full syringe. Wally got up and headed for the door, every bone in his body telling him to run. “A-Actually, Doctor I think I’ve changed my mind. Sorry for wasting your time but I’ll be go-” Wally’s hand gets to the door handle only for it not to move. The door is locked. For all his speed and cleverness, Wally couldn’t help but freeze as the dread crept into his veins and his body locked.

That proved to be his undoing. The doctor lunged at him and forced the syringe into his neck, pushing the plunger down. Wally screams, for help and in surprise and pain. He throws the doctor off him, ripping the syringe out and throwing it away. 

Wally staggers and breathes hard, clutching his neck, warm, slick blood oozing through his fingers. Wally’s coordination is off, he can feel it, but he’s still coherent. He rushes for the door, throwing his body weight against it to try and force it open. The world is spinning and Wally knows his metabolism won't be able to fight it off for long enough. In a last-ditch attempt, Wally tapped into the Speedforce a little to finally break through the door. Stumbling and inebriated Wally bolted down the hall, clutching his bleeding neck, though he had no clue which way he was going. He just ran for the nearest door that had a blurry ‘Exit’ sign over it.

However, something threw itself against his legs, tripping the omega and sending both crashing to the floor. Then he heard Plikisvki’s voice. “Nurse! Nurse! The patient is hostile and needs to be restrained.”

“NO!” Wally screamed, trying to kick the mad doctor off, his hand clawing at the floor trying to get away. “Get off! Get off of me!!”

Wally’s breathing got more labored the longer he fought the doctor and the Ketamine rampaging through his system. Meanwhile, the doctor got the leverage to put his weight on the drugged omega, pinning him.

“I’m you would just stop struggling-”

“He said get off, Sleezebag!!”

...Jason? 

Suddenly the weight was gone and the doctor was screaming in pain.

Wally blearily looks around and sees the fuzzy image of Red Hood beating the doctor into the floor. Wally used the wall as leverage to stand, and watched in horror, nausea churning in his stomach. When the punches started getting wet and Wally saw red splattering on the floor Wally tried to run away, but the world started spinning and he fell forward, the floor rushing up to him. 

Only to be caught in a part of strong, kevlar clad arms. 

“Wally, Wally sweetie, breath, it’s okay. Jason’s taking care of him, just breath.”

Wally doesn’t move, he freezes, then goes limp in the arms of the strong familiar smelling alpha while tears pour down his cheeks. “...Dick?”

“Yes, yes, Wally it’s me. Now stay with me Wally, please.” Dick’s hand taking the place of his, putting pressure on his neck wound. 

Wally’s body shook as the adrenaline and ketamine battled in his system, as well as the emotional high wrecking his mind. Then he started to openly sob and pound his fists against Dick’s chest. “...You idiot...You knew..this guy was all part of your stupid case, wasn’t he? Why can’t I get away from you! Why won’t you and your insane missions just leave me alone? Why won’t you leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you so much!”

Wally vaguely felt wet drops falling on his head and Dick quietly, shakily whispering, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry.”

Wally doesn’t pay much attention to that, though. He just continues weakly beating his fists against the alpha’s chest while the sounds of alarms, sirens, the sounds of sobbing, and the distant sounds of Jason beating the doctor begin to blur and mix together.

\---

It had been a week. Wally had been questioned by the police and Dr. Plikisvski had been investigated and arrested. 

All of that was great, fantastic.

Even better Wally found out that a day after that whole fiasco that he was no longer pregnant…

Wally spent the next week in a fog and a whirl of confusion. He should be happy. He no longer has the fetus of his ex-boyfriend’s brother growing inside him. He no longer had to worry about a child. Who cares how it ended up happening? Wally was trying to get rid of it anyway, right?

Well, evidently Wally cared. He had been despondent ever since he woke up in the hospital with blood between his legs and his stomach cramping. He felt gutted, broken. Even more, he felt stupid for being upset. This was what he wanted, and he shouldn’t have cared how it went down. 

Since then he’d been avoiding calls and texts from everyone. His family, his Titan friends, everyone. He couldn’t face him, he didn’t want to. 

Even now he was curled up in his bed, staring at his TV and eating just about every edible thing he could get his hands on. He was a rumpled, greasy-haired, red-eyed mess, staring at the TV but looking at nothing.

He barely recognized hearing someone knocking at his door. 

Wally groaned and was planning on just letting the person knock till they gave up and went away, but this person was persistent. So Wally gave up and got up, going to the door.

“Yes?” He croaked.

“Wally...are you okay?” Ah, so it was Dick.

“Dick...what are you doing here?”

Wally could hear Dick swallow and give a shaking breath. “I...I wanted to see how you were doing. You haven’t been talking to anyone and they’re getting worried… I was getting worried.” 

“I’m fine Dick. You can go tell everyone the good news. Now, please, just leave.”

“...Wally, can you please open the door.”

“No. I said leave-”

“Wally, I can smell you through the door, you are not okay. Did you drop? Are you in drop?”

Wally could feel his guts churn. Truth be told he knew he had dropped not long after coming home, but at this point, he couldn’t tell if he was in drop or not anymore.

“...Dick, I swear I will be fine-”

“If that's the case then there should be no problem opening the door so I can see it for myself.”

“You stubborn bastard, I am not in drop. And even if I was, why would I want you here? You’re supposed to keep an omega safe and comfortable when they're in drop, right?” Wally admitted that that was a low blow. As pissed as he was at Dick, the alpha had been nothing but doting any of the previous times he dropped. 

Dick went silent on the other side of the door and Wally felt a little bit of guilt build in his stomach.

Then Dick spoke. “I...I know I’m probably...no, I am not the one who should be here right now. I’m not the one who should be comforting you, not after all this. But Barry is off-world, Bart is with the Titans, Iris is too far away and I can’t reach Jay and … and …” Wally could hear Dick starting to cry. “...and I know you don’t want to see me, but I’m worried sick about you. I know I was probably the worse boyfriend you ever had, but I was your best friend before that too. Wally…please...I know you don’t want to see me, but please just let me make sure you’re okay, at least for my own sanity.”

Wally whimpers and suddenly he was opening the door to see a Dick who was equally as haggard as he was. Hair tousled and sticking out in odd places, clothes askew and hurriedly put on, and eyes with noticeable bags under them. The only thing that seemed normal about him was seeing a bag of food in his hand. It was like when Dick would surprise him with his favorite food when they were dating...

Dick’s eyes took in Wally’s appearance and grew soft. “Wally…”

He awkwardly stepped forward and raised his arms, as if going in for a hug, but stopped and stood there unsure. Wally decided to cut him, and himself, a break and pulled Dick in the rest of the way. Dick only took a moment to register Wally wrapping his arms around him before he returned the favor, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist. 

Wally took a deep breath of Dick’s familiar, strong, and...off smelling scent.

“Dick...did you drop too?”

Dick buries his face into Wally’s neck, giving the omega a squeeze. Wally sighs and pulls him in, closing the door. They make their way to the bedroom and Wally pulls Dick into his nest. Dick puts the food aside and hugs Wally tight, nuzzling and scenting him. Wally just lays back and lets him, rubbing Dick’s back and taking deep breaths of the alphas scent to calm himself.

They were quiet for a while, just curled up and cuddling, just like they did when they dated. Wally’s chest felt lighter.

“...I have a feeling I know the answer to this, but how have you been? Are you okay? Have you been eating?”

“...I’ve been better but I’m getting by.”

“What about the fetus?”

Wally went silent. 

“...Wally?”

“...I lost it. I woke up in the hospital and … it was gone.”

“...Oh, Wally, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. It’s not like it was yours and I was trying to abort it anyway.” 

“Wally, don’t. Don’t pretend you’re okay. I know you wanted to terminate the pregnancy, but you wanted it on your terms. And even if it wasn’t mine...I would never want you to lose a pregnancy, never. I’d never wish that on you. I love you, even if I’m an idiot about it.”

Wall felt himself tear up and he buried his face in Dick’s neck, crying softly. “...I love you too.”

Dick curled around Wally more, kissing the omega’s cheek. “...Can...can we try again, Wally? I understand if you don’t want to, I can respect it, but if you do, I promise I’ll try to be better this time. I’ll do whatever you want to make you believe that.”

Wally stopped and thought about it. He was tired, emotionally barren, but he felt safe with Dick. He always did. Ever since the young man presented as an alpha. Dick would cuddle up with him and hold him when he cried or was upset. 

For how much Wally was exhausted, he did miss Dick’s familiar warmth, he missed their laughter, and he missed the quiet nights where they’d fall asleep in each other's arms. He was quiet for a bit, thinking. Then he quietly whispered. “We can try again, but under a few conditions.” 

“Name them.”

Wally pulled his face out of Dick’s neck so they could look each other in the eyes. “...First off, I want some space for a while. Me living at my place and you living at yours. I just want some time to myself to get my head on straight. So no overnights till then.”

Dick looks sad at that, but he nods in understanding.

“Second, we’re getting therapy, cause I’m pretty sure both of us need it, maybe some counseling too.”

Dick nods again, pressing his forehead against Wally’s. “Okay...anything else.”

“Yeah...I want you to be more honest about your cases, every grizzly detail. I’m open to you about mine and I want to support you as much as you support mine. Understood?”

Dick nodded, taking Wally’s hand in his.

“...Dick, one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“...If you bring up taking a break ever again, I’m breaking up with you for good. I can’t and won’t do all this again.” Wally hides his face in Dick’s neck again and holds him tight, like he’s about to vanish before his eyes. 

“Never. I never want to do any of this ever again.”

Wally smiles and kisses Dick’s cheek. “...Stay tonight. Just for tonight. I’m tired of falling asleep alone.”

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me too.” Dick presses a chaise kiss to Wally’s lips, before pulling the covers over the both of them and putting the food next to them, settling down for the night. 

\---

Dick and Wally had been going strong for a couple of weeks after that. They were looking for a counselor that worked for both of them. They had a few date nights in that time as well, they were even prepping for a dinner and movie date now.

At least they were, until Wally heard a knock at the door.

Dick looks up from the cutting board he was cutting vegetables on. “Were you expecting someone?”

“No,” Wally responds, putting down the bowl he was mixing something in. He went to the door and opened it to reveal a very uncomfortable Jason.

Wally, shocked, freezes in the doorway and stares at Jason confused. 

“Wally, who is it?” Dick asks as he comes up behind him and freezes when he sees Jason in the doorway. The alphas glare at each other and Dick scoots closer to Wally. The omega puts a hand on his chest to calm him down.

“What do you want, Jason?”

“Nothing...I just came to apologize...to you I mean.” Jason responds, glancing at Wally then looking at the floor.

Dick’s glare doesn’t let up, but Wally’s face goes neutral. “Okay.”

Jason takes a deep breath. “...Wally...I just wanted to say I was sorry. I know that what we were doing was initially my idea. Despite everything, I still stand by what I initially said.” Jason shot Dick a glare. “But when you asked if I was interested I should have said no. I should have encouraged you to either seek out someone else or just let you be. Even more … using you to have a dig at Dick was unacceptable. You have every right to hate me for that, and again, I am so sorry for the pain I caused as a result.”

Wally pauses, digesting that. Jason did seem remorseful, at least to Wally, and in light of that and Jason's surprising rush to Wally’s rescue a few weeks back, Wally was inclined to at least believe him. However, given all the pain and how exhausted Wally was from the situation, Wally wasn’t ready to confront this. 

“Jason...I appreciate your apology. I do, but I need more time. I can’t forgive you, not completely, yet.”

Jason looks hurt for a moment, but nods in understanding. “I get it, and it’s more than fair. If you want to talk more, you can reach me through Dick. I’d like to meet up for another movie night, if you can forgive me enough for that.”

“I’d like that.” Wally gives him a small smile. It’d take time, but Wally had to admit he had fun hanging out with Jason around the sex. 

Jason returns the smile before turning to Dick. The brothers stare at each other, shoulders squared, an air of tension between them. Dick went as far as to put his hand on Wally’s shoulder and hold the omega close. Wally sighed and put his hand on top of Dick’s, trying to calm the alpha, giving both of them a stern look.

Both the men relax a bit and Jason turns away. “See you around, Wall.”

“See you.” Wally and Dick watch the anti-hero walk down the hallway and out of sight.

Dick and Wally step back inside and go back to the kitchen, Dick pausing to pull Wally in for a sweet kiss and Wally happily returning it, before resuming chopping some vegetables. Wally smiled happily as he resumed stirring.

As...difficult as the last few months have been, Wally’s chest feels light, and as he basks in the simple act of cooking a meal with his boyfriend, prepping for a date and enjoy a moment of calm home life filled Wally with a sense of ease, and even a little hope. 

He was picking up his life again. Dick and he were rebuilding their relationship with a stronger foundation. There was a possible friendship still open with Jason. Things were still messed up and Wally had issues, new wounds, he needed to address and heal from, but it felt possible. It felt reachable. And with how crazy their lives were, that sounded perfect to him.


End file.
